Darth Skotia
Darth Skotia was a male Human Sith Lord who lived during the era of the Great Galactic War. He was an ally of Darth Thanaton and a member of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. History Early Years Sometime during his early career, half of Skotia's natural appendages and organs were replaced with cybernetic machinery; including his right eye and many neural transmitters. Regardless of this, by the time of the Cold War between the Empire and the Galactic Republic, Skotia was elevated to the position of Dark Lord of the Sith as a member of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge and was given command of a group of Trandoshan warriors; who protected the Sith Lord as his bodyguards. Under the supervision of his superior, Darth Thanaton, Skotia maintained offices within the Sith Sanctum in the Imperial Citadel on the capital world of Dromund Kaas and gained guardianship over the ancient Sith hollowed ground known as the Dark Temple. Rivalry with Zash Skotia was stationed on Dromund Kaas when the newest servant of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge arrived on planet: the young and ambitious Sith apprentice, Zash. Not long after this, the Sith witch quickly gained a heated rivalry with the cyborg Sith Lord who, along with Thanaton, detested Zash's lack of respect to her historical predecessors. Skotia would constantly attempt to prevent her ascendance, but eventually the aspiring Sith Lady ultimately earned the title of Lordship and was granted supervisory powers over Sith Acolyte training. Discovereing that Zash, who was succumbing to the draining effects of the Dark Side of the Force, was seeking to use hidden power within the Dark Temple to achieve immortality through an ancient and dangerous Force ritual created by Tulak Hord, Skotia completely forbade Zash from entering the Temple. This prompted Zash to search for an apprentice to help achieve her goal. Zash's New Apprentice Learning of Zash's plans, Skotia sent one of his apprentices, Ortosin, and two agents to assassinate her new apprentice on Korriban; but they all failed and were killed by the young acolyte. When the apprentice arrived on Dromund Kaas, Skotia intercepted the apprentice at the spaceport and attempted to intimidate them; which infuriated Lord Zash. Knowing that she couldn't kill Skotia, as power plays would make the Dark Council nervous, she decided to have her apprentice kill Skotia instead; dispatching him to infiltrate Skotia's base, which was guarded by Skotia's forces. Gathering a tablet that would force Skotia's Trandoshan bodyguards, Skeesk and Skarsk, to abandon him and a cyborg prototype disruptor that could disable someone who is 50% or more cyborg, the Apprentice confronted Skotia in his chambers with Khem Val. Confrontation and Death Although Skotia was confident he could kill the apprentice, the young Sith used the tablet to undermine the Sith Lord's control of his Trandoshan guardsmen and the cyber neutralizer device to disrupt and deactivate Skotia's control of his prosthetic body parts. Still capable of fighting, the Sith cyborg attempted to fight the young acolyte but, due to his cybernetics weakening him from the Dark Side, he was no match against the apprentice and was eventually slain. With his last breath, Skotia realized that Zash must have spent years plotting his demise, and warned her apprentice that she would turn on them as well. News of Skotia's death didn't go unnoticed. Darth Thanaton accused Zash of murdering Skotia but couldn't prove it as many could claim that she was in the Nexus Room Cantina the whole time. Zash was then later elevated to the rank of Darth and gained access to Skotia's position and all of his assets. Personality Skotia was seen by many Sith, especially Lord Zash, as a brutal, malevolent cyborg. He was also very sadistic and arrogant, treating those below his rank that he did not like very harshly and preferring to make their deaths be slow and full of suffering. However, beneath his brutish exterior, Skotia was a very knowledgeable person; with Darth Zash being surprised that Skotia had vast amounts of research and knowledge in his chambers never knowing he was that intellectual and admitted that she almost regretted want him dead. Powers and Abilities To receive the title of "Darth", Skotia must have had considerable power, enough to outmatch a Sith Lord at least. Even Zash recognized that he'd be near impossible to defeat without the mechanisms/weapons her apprentice gathered. When his bodyguards turned against him, he showed his incredible abilities with telekinesis discarding of them rather easily. He was also proficient with Force rage, enacting it during his duel with the apprentice. Even though he was weakened considerably by Zash's apprentice's weaponry, he still presented a challenge in the lightsaber duel that ensued when he attacked the apprentice but was ultimately defeated. Navigation Category:Rivals Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Dark Knights Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Saboteurs Category:Military Category:Guardians Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains